Night Swimming
by i love alex
Summary: Stefan's an idiot; that wall was as solid as cement.


A/N: Stefan's an idiot; that wall was as solid as cement:

* * *

"Stefan…" She tries, grinning at him as her butt hits the wall, with his hands now cupping her face, "This is my parents bedroom."

He groans quietly, together acknowledging and quickly disregarding that fact by only kissing her again and their teeth clink together because she's already widening her mouth. She doesn't care, not really, that it's her parents bedroom not when he's pressed against her and there's no one around for miles and they basically have the entire weekend to do nothing but this.

It's not like he promised her every room of the house or anything but they'd barely made it three feet through the door before pushing down zippers, pealing away underwear, only to come against one another. Repeatedly. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to look at the kitchen counter top the same, not after she had _bent_ over it for him.

His belt buckle is already on the floor and his pants are somewhere past his hips but they can't seem to get enough leverage against the wall, her back slipping, with her legs knotted around him, panting ridiculously dirty things, deep in his ear that make his eyes roll back and a growl bite out through his teeth.

"You gotta stop that."

She grins slyly and props her head back on the wall, tipping up her chin so she's staring at him through her thick eyelashes. She can feel him harden through his jean and only grins wider.

"Or what?" She whispers, shifting against him; he gripped to her tightly and moved his head for the curve of her neck. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she's not aware that he's moving them until her back hits the bed, her legs flopping down from around him, splaying out where they fell.

"You're still not wearing anything." He says gruffly and takes the jacket and then his shirt off, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

She thinks she swallows or maybe gulps as he hovers down over her, his stomach pressed against her breasts with his eyes darkening. She fans her hair back, brings her hands to his stomach and breathes out shakily as he fits himself between her legs, "I'm _still_ wet." She whispers into his ear.

He groans louder, already tugging on the belt loops of her jeans and she giggles when he can't get a good enough grip and pushes him away lightly to just wriggle them off herself.

He wasn't lying. She hadn't put her underwear back on after their little kitchen escapade and it isn't until she's looking back at him, after pulling off her sweater and shirt, that she notices the way he's just gazing at her. Like he's never seen her naked before but it's what he's wanted more than anything. Like he hasn't explored the paths of her body before but wants to go over every last inch.

She can't help but blush and look down while he ducks his head against the side of her face, "You're beautiful."

"You're biased." She breathes, clutching his hair at the back of his neck, her eyes fluttering closed as he moves, kissing his way down between the valley of her breasts.

Her back arches and she rubs against him, putting her heels on the edge of the bed.

"No," He starts and he licks a ring, with just the very tip of his tongue, around her belly button, "Just insanely lucky."

She laughs, feeling him grinning against her belly and he lifts his head, leaving his chin where it was, to look at her.

"You still wet?" He asks lowly and bites her lip as he takes his hands under her thighs, his thumbs rubbing across those lines where her stomach met her legs.

"Uh…" She gasps, her back picking up off the bed, "Stefan…just." She moved her leg, digging her heel into the base of his back.

"Just what?" He breathes, hovering so close against her, she could feel his exhale and the heat of the inhale.

"_Please_." She begs and tightens around him but he has a tighter hold of her legs and won't let her move, flicking his tongue out. He starts from the bottom up, his nose to the bed as he sucked against her, taking her full; she was now gripping to his head with two hands.

"Who are you so wet for, baby?"

"You." She gasped as he quickly moved back up to kiss her. She can taste herself on his lips, "I'm only wet for you."

He readjusts himself, leaning over on one knee and together they watch with their foreheads pressed together, as he sinks into her, slowly, he's moaning quietly and she can feel it too, how tight she was.

She puts her legs around his waist for better leverage and they kiss again, lazily this time, his nose wedged against her cheek, opening his mouth wider to kiss her softer, "So in love with you." He murmurs.

She gasps suddenly when he thrusts into her without warning and he stops and lifts back, meeting her eyes, his face full of worry.

"No, _go_." She assures him, just needing a moment, arching her back to tighten up against him. He's kissing her earlobe and starting to move, now holding her up with his hands covering the dip of her back, fingering her spin like it was an instrument he was about to play.

He pants somewhere against her collarbone, thrusting into her quickly now as she pressed her heel harder against him; he was only vaguely aware of the sounds coming from the bed he's half scared they might break.

"Should've…gone…headboard." She gets out, putting one arm around his neck as she looked at him.

He slows, pulling out a little before pushing slowly back in and she gasps, clutching his forearm.

"Next time." He breathes, pulling out again and she puts her face to his neck, breathing out and biting down onto his skin as he thrusts quickly back in, gritting his teeth, panting through them.

"Close." He juts out, her panting _'Yes, yes, don't stop, right there'_ in the shell of his ear not doing wonders for his self-control.

"Too." She breathes just as he lets out a groan, burying his head against her shoulder. He slides one hand through their bodies and rubs his thumb over her clit until she's crying out his name, spreading her knees as wide as they'll go, feeling as he came. He thrusts against her again before she's tipping her head back, his lips falling against her chin as she came quickly too, warmth pooling between her thighs.

"Shit." She gasps, breathing heavily as he laughs, bumping against her cheek as he left sloppy wet kisses all over her ear. His body was heavy against her but the feeling of the patter of his heartbeat, their skin stuck together, covered in sweat, was one she wanted for as long as she could possibly have it.

They don't end up moving for a while; they make out all lazy and slow and it's not until when he finally pulls out of her, that they crawl over to lie underneath the sheets, exhausted.

"Stefan?" She murmurs and he grunts, already breathing slowly for sleep with his head tucked against her shoulder.

"I wanna do it to music."

He jolts his head up, staring at her as she turned over, flopping onto her back, smiling at him; he looked cute with his messy hair and tired eyes.

"We've never done it that way?" He asks with a smile, laying his head back down beside her.

She yawns and snuggles closer on the pillow they were both sharing, "Tomorrow…the next day, we have all weekend." She says, closing her eyes.

"I love you way you say that."

She smiles without opening her eyes, feeling his lips on her nose, "All weekend."

* * *

A/N: You're getting countertop; her bending over for him sex btw, just gotta bear with me a little. Oh and also the extension of the blood giving scene too but you really only care about the sex don't you? Pervs, hee. But a massive thank you for all the suggestions, you guys are awesome.


End file.
